1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is drag reducing apparatus; more specifically, apparatus for reducing aero/hydrodynamic drag on cylindrical objects.
2. Prior Art
While apparatus and devices for reducing either aerodynamic or hydrodynamic drag on ropes and wires are not new they suffer from several disadvantages. First they are usually fixed and are not capable of feathering in the wind. The devices capable of feathering usually have a problem with flutter and reduced efficiency. Furthermore, the known devices are usually heavy making them difficult to install and limiting their uses. Finally, the known devices are generally permanent, in that once they are installed, it is difficult, or impossible, without disassembly of the main cylindrical structure to remove.